Just the Right Time
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Ever think about exaclty what the Kankers did to Rolf in the big Picture Show? Here's my version. Hope you enjoy!


**This is older than today, by months, but, I've been forgetting to submit stuff. And I like Rolf. So there. XD**

**Just the Right Time**

**By**

**Carlint**

Rolf was wading through a swamp, right where the Eds had been & where Edd had thought Eddy & Ed were stuck in quick sand. The big hunk of metal on his head made it hard to see & breathe. He was muttering to himself, before running into a tree.

"Who goes there?!" he yelled. Thinking someone was trying to fight him, he swung a punch at the tree he'd run into, jamming his hand right through it. He pulled back & ended up pulling half the tree with him. The tree fell into the mucky water, pulling Rolf in with it. Water filled the metal around him, & he pulled his body out of the water, now dripping in mud & water. He desperately clawed at the surface, muttering to himself. He grabbed the edge & pulled himself out of the water, dripping mud everywhere he walked, which wasn't far before the tree came loose & slammed into his face. The tree broke right down the middle, releasing his hand. Now, the metal was bent more. He spun around, walking out into the open, before hearing loud truck horns.

"Hello?" he called. Two huge lights were coming towards him, before crashing into him & knocking him on his back. The three Kanker sisters riding on it yelled,

"Whoa!" as they skidded to a stop. May jumped off the truck that turned out to be a wagon. The metal on Rolf's head finally burst in half, enabling him to see. Finally, he could breathe right. But, that wouldn't last long. May was squeezing a horn & Lee & Marie were on top of the wagon.

"What'd we hit, Marie?" Lee asked.

"It's one of them!" May concluded, "Who's after our boyfriends!" All three of the girls put their hands on him & yanked him onto the wagon. Whatever the little necklace of his would be called in his country, Lee put her finger through it & used it & yank him in her face.

"Well, so it is!" she said.

"You picked the wrong road to walk on, mister!" Marie said.

"Yeah!" was all May could think of. Lee pulled on his necklace until it broke, before flipping him over.

"What is this?" Rolf asked, confused. Lee grabbed his ankle & hoisted his into the air. "Hey! Release Rolf!" Marie wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him from squirming too much. May could only think to lean over & stare him in the face.

"Keep an eye on him, May…" Lee said.

"I've got two!" May agreed.

"Where've you been, huh?" Marie asked. She shuddered, "Lee, can I let go of him, now? He's getting mud & water all over me!"

"No, Marie. You know what to do." Lee said.

"What is the meaning of this?! Let Rolf go, immediately!" Rolf complained.

"Be quiet!" May said, "I'm concentrating."

"Don't hurt yourself, May." Marie said, smiling. May reached out & grabbed a hair on Rolf's head & pulled it off. Rolf squirmed.

"You were warned! Now, you will face Rolf's wrath!" Rolf yelled. Lee looked down.

"May, punch him in the face!" she said.

"Ok." May smiled as if it was an everyday thing & swung him fist into Rolf's right eye, resulting in a black eye. May laughed. "That felt weird."

"You're weird, May." Marie said.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Shut up, you two!" Lee said. "Marie, you know what to do."

"Yeah!" Marie agreed, grabbing Rolf's wrists & pulling them together & towards her.

"May!" Lee yelled. "Pay attention! Get me that old cord I saw in the bag we brought."

"Why'd we bring a cord, Lee?" Marie asked.

"I don't know. I thought it would come in handy."

"Right…" May ran over to Lee with a long, brown cord in her hands.

"Got it, Lee!" she said. For a minute, rolf thought they were talking about shocking him or something.

"Let Rolf go, NOW!!!" he yelled. May slammed him.

"Be quiet! This is what you get for hurting our boyfriends!"

"May, give me the cord & hold his legs." Lee commanded.

"Why do you get to do it?" May said, but, she obeyed.

"Because I'm stronger than you." Lee replied.

"Nuh uh!"

"Oh yeah? I let you do it last time & Nazz almost got away!"

"Oh, first try…"

"Shut up & hold him!" Marie & May carefully turned him right side up. Rolf panted as the blood rushed back out of his head. Marie separated his arms & yanked them down, trying her best to resist Rolf's squirming. May let go of his legs & wrapped her arms around him to help Marie. Rolf kicked Lee in the stomach.

"Ow!" Lee said, before growling. She raised her foot & kicked him in the face.

"OW! Stop hurting Rolf!" Rolf yelled.

"Shut up or I'll kick you in places you didn't know you had!" Lee yelled, balling her fist up at him. May giggled at that comment. Marie gave May a weird look. Rolf squirmed in their grip as Lee wrapped the end of the cable around him, including his wrists, & tried the cord in a small knot. She brought the cord up straight to his shoulders & made another knot. After that, she wrapped in around him, little by little & each time, pulled as hard as she could. When she was done, she, pulled it around his & tied it as tight & hard as she could on his back. Rolf had gotten tired of squirming, making it easier on Marie. Lee gave the cord one last yank, making Rolf gag.

"It's too tight." Rolf complained.

"It's supposed to be tight, moron." Lee said.

"No, it's hurting Rolf!"

"Too bad." Marie & May let go of him & tried to pick him up.

"Lee, help us! You ARE the strongest, after all." Marie said. Lee sighed & lifted him up with them. They carried him over to where Nazz was & dropped him next to her. Nazz gave a surprised look, but, she had a handkerchief around her mouth.

"Nazz girl?" Rolf said. "What is going on?!"

"Relax, bud. We're just gonna keep you guys tied up until our boyfriends are safe." Lee said, not reassuringly.

"Boyfriends? Who?"

"Ed," May said.

"Double-D," Marie added.

"And Eddy…" Lee said.

"The Ed-Boys? You cannot do this! You will never find them!"

"Sure, we will. Because We have the clues that you two picked up." Lee argued.

"Yeah, so, just sit down!" Marie said, pushing him over, so he was laying on his side. Marie pulled the big blanket over them as May jumped onto the wagon. All three of the girls drove off, laughing.

**-THE END-**

**So, yeah...sorry for Kevin fans that I didn't write his capture. Do it yourself. I'm kidding, but, I'm also serious. XD  
**


End file.
